JP-A-2007-204428 discloses a process for producing the chlorothioformate (II) by reacting the alkenyl mercaptan (I) with phosgene in a reactor in the presence of a base catalyst in an organic solvent, in which a carboxylic acid amide is used in an amount of 0.05 mole per mole of the alkenyl mercaptan (I) and the alkenyl mercaptan (I), phosgene and the carboxylic acid amide are charged to the reactor containing no carboxylic acid amide, or alternatively, a carboxylic acid amide is used in an amount of 0.05 mole per mole of the alkenyl mercaptan (I) and phosgene is charged to the reactor to which the whole amount of the alkenyl mercaptan (I) and the whole amount of the carboxylic acid amide are already charged.
JP-A-2007-290987 discloses a process for producing the chlorothioformate (II) by reacting the alkenyl mercaptan (I) with phosgene in a reactor in the presence of a secondary or tertiary amine catalyst in an organic solvent, in which triethylamine is used in an amount of 0.05 mole per mole of the alkenyl mercaptan (I) and the alkenyl mercaptan (I) and triethylamine are preliminarily charged to the reactor in an amount of 25% by weight based on the whole amount of the alkenyl mercaptan (I) and the amount of 25% by weight based on the whole amount of triethylamine, respectively and subsequently, the remaining alkenyl mercaptan (I), phosgene and the remaining triethylamine are charged to the reactor, or alternatively, triethylamine is used in an amount of 0.05 mole per mole of the alkenyl mercaptan (I) and phosgene is charged to the reactor to which the whole amount of the alkenyl mercaptan (I) and the whole amount of triethylamine are already charged.